Shalom
by StarrGazer47
Summary: This is a scene that I felt was missing from the end of the episode "Shalom".


This is my first fanfic. I have recently become obsessed with NCIS and thereby Tony and Ziva, so I needed to write this out to deal with all the sexual tension. This is just a one-shot that I felt was missing from the end of the episode "Shalom".

**I don't own NCIS, but I would love to!**

* * *

Takes place at the end of "Shalom" Season 4 Episode 1

Ziva shows up at Tony's apartment after everything has gone down.

* * *

He had just sat down on the couch to enjoy his beer and pizza along with the perfect movie for this strange week, North by Northwest, when he heard the knock at his door. Of course he knew who it was, there was no one else he wanted to share this evening with. He knew that if he had gone to her though, she would have shut down and pushed him away.

Tony opened the door to Ziva's bruised face and pleading eyes. The eyes that said, "I do not want to talk about it, and if you ask me I will use my purse straps to strangle you." That was a look he was coming to know quite well.

It wasn't that he didn't want to get closer to her, but he knew that in some ways it was probably better that they didn't. Besides there was Rule #12 to worry about. Not that Gibbs was even here. Sure he had come back to help Ziva out, but he was going back to Mexico. Right? Not that Tony wanted him to go back.

"Are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand in the doorway all night?" Tony loved that about her. The way she always cut to the point. No bull.

"Ziva?"

"No. Shhh. I do not want to talk. I am fine." Ziva walked through the doorway and pressed herself up against him. She leaned close and her lips brushed his ear. "Close the door, you never know who is watching." She smiled up into his eyes and then continued into his apartment. Having her be that near to him unnerved him. Even after three months, he still couldn't get used to her being so close. It threw him off balance, and he had yet to decide if that was a good thing.

Tony shut the door, his mouth hanging open as Ziva walked towards his bedroom, dropping clothing as she went.

"We aren't going to talk at all about what just happened?"

"Tony, I thought you were a man of action, not one for talk." Of course she said this as she was pulling her shirt over her head. His mouth went dry and he couldn't talk for a moment.

When he finally was able to get his sense of speech back, he decided they were done talking. At least for right now. He knew by now that until she got what she wanted, Ziva wasn't going to say anything.

Tony stalked towards her and he saw her pupils dilate as he got closer. He watched her as he kicked off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt. He hated the dark, ugly bruises that circled her eyes. Even though he knew logically that Ziva could protect herself a lot better than he could, he couldn't help but want to take care of her.

Finally he reached her. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek, pulling her face up so he could look into her face closely. Ziva turned her head in his grasp, not wanting him to see how weak and vulnerable she felt, unfortunately he was stronger than she realized and he brought his other hand up to hold her still. She knew that standing there staring into his eyes, she was getting weaker by the second. It was time to regain control over this moment. She let her hands go out to his chest, broad and strong. She ran her hands up it and made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt. This tactic succeeded in distracting him and Ziva smiled to herself.

Tony knew what she was doing, and he knew it was working, but at this moment he was no longer thinking with his brain. This woman had enticed and enthralled him since the first moment they met, and now she was in his arms. He was going to take advantage of that. Tony pulled her face to his. His lips met hers soft at first, brushing lightly. He knew this was driving her crazy, a woman who wanted to get to the point. She always tried to rush through, but he was desperate to make it last. This time was different though than the past three months they had spent in heady passion. She seemed to join him in prolonging the encounter.

The kiss deepened and became hurried as their bodies tried to rush along without them. He pulled her close, their warm skin pressed up against one another. His hands ran along her sides reveling in her smooth muscular body. He reached around and grabbed her bottom, pressing her up against himself. She groaned into his lips, and he knew it was time to take this into the bedroom.

Tony lifted Ziva up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked towards the bed knocking into things along the way, not bothering to stop in his hurry. They reached the bed and he laid her down and crawled over her. They made quick work of the rest of their clothing. Ziva flipped Tony over and crawled on top of him, her need to be in control ever present. She pinned him down and brought her lips to his. The passion quickly overtook her and before she knew what happened she was flat on her back again. This continued, with each of them vying for dominance. It was their game, one they enjoyed playing.

In the end Ziva won out, taking him for a ride that was more than he expected. Her fingers laced into his chest hair and each time she cried out his name, he knew that in a way he had won too. At last their passion came to a crashing head as they both reached that sweet release. Both lost in their own reactions, they tumbled together into the abyss.

Afterwards they lay together, limbs tangled, gasping for breath. Tony fell asleep quickly with a smile playing across his face. Ziva lay there watching him at peace. She loved the way his face looked when it was relaxed in sleep, the mask he normally wore gone. Ziva rolled over and stared at the ceiling unable to find rest as he had.

"2:34." The clock blinked some time later, mocking Ziva as she lay staring at it. She felt Tony stir behind her and his arm reached around pulling her to him.

"Mmmhhh. You smell like wildflowers."

"How do you know what wildflowers smell like?"

"I know what your shampoo smells like. I used it last time I was at your place remember. I smelled like you all day." She could hear the smile playing on his lips without even seeing it, but she knew that she had to do this. There was no putting it off any longer.

"This is the last time we can do this." The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could lose her nerve.

"What?" She heard his voice falter as the last dregs of sleep left his brain and he absorbed what she was saying. Ziva turned towards him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Someone has been watching us."

"Ohh. Kinky. I knew I should have taken that camera away from McGee."

"No Tony. Someone else."

"Who?" That silly grin had started to spread back over his face. He clearly didn't want to take her seriously.

"Mossad." She couldn't avoid his eyes anymore. She stared at him imploring him to grasp what she was saying, to take her seriously.

His face changed immediately. Tony sat up so quickly, it startled her. He was angry. Oh no, this is what she wanted to avoid. "Who the hell do they think they are? Are they forcing you to do this?"

"No, Tony. When the FBI was looking for me, they took me in. They have been following me. I thought I was doing a better job, but obviously I was not. They had photos of us at each of our apartments. They knew what was going on."

Ziva looked up at him, unsure what he was going to do. She had never really seen him angry, but she knew he was now, and she knew that this was not something she wanted to provoke again.

"Tony." Hesitancy laced through her voice. "Say something."

"I think you're right."

"What?" This was certainly not what she expected.

"Don't let it go to your head, but you're right this time. I mean with Gibbs back and everything. It's not like we could keep this up without him finding out…" His voice trailed off. Now it was him not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Gibbs is not back for good."

"Not yet, but he will be. This is where he belongs."

Ziva knew he was right, and even though she was the one to suggest they end whatever this was they were doing, she had been hoping he would talk her out of it.

Ziva got up to go. She reached for her pants on the floor. "Where are you going?" he said to her back.

She turned around a question in her eyes.

"We still have the rest of tonight. There's no need to end it right this second. Tomorrow morning will do just fine. Especially since I didn't know last time that this was supposed to be goodbye. I owe you a proper farewell." Tony reached out and pulled her by the arm back towards the bed. She fell into his arms and finally surrendered to him, letting him give her a real goodbye.


End file.
